Exemplary embodiments herein relate broadly to systems and methods for controlling a smart communication system for a vehicle.
Some conventional vehicle smart communication systems (e.g., smart entry systems) utilize a key fob that provides a user entry to a vehicle when a search field identifies the key fob therein. The search field can be transmitted in response to a user input such as grasping an outer door handle, pressing a start button, closing a door, etc. In this manner, a user can immediately access his or her vehicle or activate functionality associated therewith simply by possessing the key fob within the search field. Once inside the vehicle, additional steps may be taken by the user to deliver power to the vehicle and/or to start the engine. In one example, the engine is started once an ignition control is actuated. This control can allow ignition activation when a rolling code emitted by the key fob is validated.